Soul Commander
by TheGreenBat
Summary: Chapter one Gone but not fogotten. Eduardo spends time away from foster's for just a weekend due to a selfish act made by Bloo. But Eduardo then goes missing for six whole months. What has happend to him? and will he ever return? read to find out the full


I decided to re-write soul commander. I got up to chapter three but then left it for a long time I then just wanted to re-write it again hoping this time around it will be better then last time. I hope you enjoy reading and please tell me once you finished reading what you think in your review.

Chapter One: Gone but not forgotten

In the absence of light, a new hero shall be born to fight the darkness ahead. But what if the hero was created by the darkness itself? His soul forever screaming in fear never able to find the light again? Trust no one….

It was a remarkable day at Foster's. The sun was shining down upon the home. The sky was clear with not a single cloud in the sky; just a sense of a blue scene. All through the environment might have been a peaceful scene, but inside the home was a different story and this is where our tale begins…

Loud crying and yelling came from inside the home. These cries sounded quite upsetting and hurtful. The cries and yelling came from a huge purple-furred Latino monster named Eduardo. Eduardo moved swiftly down the stairs into the main hall, shedding tears from his eyes as he kept wiping them away from his eyes. A blue blob-like imaginary friend named Bloo followed Eduardo, trying to calm him down. But this only made Eduardo more miserable.

"Please, Eduardo! Stop being a big baby already! How many times do I have to say it was a joke and I'm sorry?" Bloo demanded angrily.

"NO!" Eduardo shouted as he faced backwards towards Bloo quietly crying, "Your just mean to me for no reason at all. Your just a selfish bully. Leave me alone!"

Bloo glared at Eduardo because Bloo had been apologizing for days but Eduardo didn't want to hear what anything Bloo had to say. Bloo started pulling on Eduardo's arm.

"Aghhh" Eduardo screamed, and he shouted in a frightened voice, "What are you doing?" he said in a frightened voice.

"Come on Ed!" Bloo said as he continued to grip Eduardo's arm, "Just forgive me! What do I have to do to prove that I'm sorry?" He questioned while violently pulling Eduardo.

"BLOO!" A twenty-two-year-old girl named Frankie yelled while entering the room, and then fearsomely yelled, "Leave Eduardo alone!"

"Huh?" Bloo said, quickly letting go of Eduardo, "I was only telling Eduardo that I was sorry."

"Just leave him alone. You know what you did to him was just selfish." Frankie said to Bloo.

"Selfish? I'm not selfish!" Bloo whined as he angry stomped off elsewhere.

Eduardo was still upset. Frankie slowly approached Eduardo and placed her arms around him, trying to cheer him up.

"Ed? You okay?" Frankie asked softly.

Eduardo gave no answer but stopped crying and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He looked Frankie in the eyes, but quickly looked back down in shame.

"Come on, Ed. I'm sure you will feel much better a few days away from here." Frankie said.

"But.. What if I get lost.. And bump into strangers?" Eduardo choked on his words.

"That won't happen. Just go off and enjoy yourself." Frankie happily remarked.

Eduardo wasn't up for spending a few days away from Foster's being that fact he was too scared to go alone. But he also didn't want to stay and be anywhere near Bloo, because it only made Eduardo feel miserable and depressed. Frankie still kept her arms around Eduardo, twitching slightly up and down.

Frankie and Eduardo were soon greeted by Wilt and Coco.

"You okay, Ed?" Wilt asked.

"Cococo coco cooo coco?" Coco asked. Her sentence meant, 'Yeah you okay?'

"Hmmm…" Eduardo mumbled out

Eduardo, Frankie, Wilt and Coco took there attention outside as they heard a loud horn beep.

"Coco coo coco coooo co!" Coco said while pointing in the opposite direction with her foot. In English, Coco's sentence meant, 'Ed, your bus is here!'

"Well it's time to go now, Eduardo." Frankie said while handing a suitcase over to Eduardo.

"What happens if something goes wrong?" Eduardo panicked.

"Nothing is going to happen, okay?" Frankie remarked.

Eduardo took Frankie for her word. She opened the door for Eduardo as she, Wilt, and Coco all followed him outside to say goodbye for the weekend. Before Eduardo got onto the bus he waved gently and raised a slight smile upon his face. He then entered the bus and it took off.

"I really feel sorry for Eduardo. I'm really going to miss him." Wilt said sadly.

"Coco" Coco agreed. (Same here)

"Don't worry, guys. We'll see him in a couple of days and hopefully, he'll feel much better away from Bloo." Frankie said.

Before they all went inside, they all saw Mac running towards them.

"Hey! I didn't miss him did I?" Mac asked out of breath.

"Sorry Mac, but you just missed him. He just left a few seconds ago." Wilt pointed out to Mac.

"Aw." Mac sighed, "I wanted to at least give him a goodbye." Mac fluttered his arms and looked disappointed.

"It's okay, Mac." Frankie said while kneeling down beside him, "Eduardo will be back after the weekend. He just needed some time to chill off elsewhere without being reminded on what Bloo did to him."

"But…what if Eduardo gets lost? Or even hurt?" Mac worried.

"He'll be fine, Mac. Stop worrying so much already." Frankie remarked.

"Yeah, but none of this would of happened if it wasn't for what Bloo did!" Mac angrily protested while heading into the Foster's home, "What he did was spiteful and clearly wrong"

"I agree. I'm sorry, but Bloo was just a first class jerk." Wilt agreed.

"CO CO!" ('No kidding!') Coco agreed.

They all went inside to find something constructive to do. Bloo was close as he was only in the main hall and heard what they said about him outside. Bloo stomped off alone elsewhere and started to mumble insults to Eduardo and the others and acted as if it wasn't his fault.

Once the weekend was over Wilt, Coco, Frankie and Mac all waited in the lounge room, waiting for their dear friend, Eduardo, to return back shortly.

"Coco coococococo coco?" (Where the heck is he?) Coco growled to the others.

"See, Frankie? I told you Eduardo must have gotten lost. Or worse.. he could be hurt!" Mac said, starting to panic about Eduardo's whereabouts.

"Mac, I'm sure his just stuck in traffic or something." Frankie said, trying to calm Mac down.

"I'm sure he'll be here any moment bright and cheerful as ever, Mac." Wilt cheerfully said to Mac.

" Coco!" ( Yeah!) Coco yelled.

"Mmmm.. Yeah... I hope so...I hope he's okay." Mac said, a bit more confidentially.

They all waited in the lounge room long until the clock hit midnight, but there were still no whereabouts of Eduardo. They all got up, stretched, yawned, and all went to bed, hoping they would see Eduardo come past the front doors tomorrow. But as the next day shined, there still no sign of Eduardo. It started counting up to days everyone was really worried if something had happened to him. It then added up to weeks, but soon, weeks became months. Eduardo had now been missing for the past six months with no form of contact from him at all. Bloo started using Eduardo as a mind target. Ever since Eduardo left, Bloo had been spreading rumours and slander about Eduardo. Bloo would also use Eduardo to all his rude and mean jokes and insults. Mac was just about to leave Foster's after visiting Bloo like he did every other day.

"See you tomorrow, Bloo." Mac said while waving goodbye to Bloo.

" See ya, Mac. Same time tomorrow?" Bloo said to Mac.

"Yeah! Right after school" Mac exclaimed to Bloo as Mac left.

After Mac left, Bloo wanted to go around, telling others about a new slander about Eduardo that Bloo made up. Bloo ran straight back into the main hall.

"Whoa, Bloo. Watch where you're running! BLOO!" Frankie shouted. Frankie tripped over Bloo, making her spill the rubbish bags everywhere. She was about to dispose of these bags outside.

"Oops." Bloo said, and he just ran of.

" BLOOOOO YOU BACK DOWN HERE AND ..." Before Frankie could finish her sentence, Mr. Herriman come in the room and interrupted her.

"My word! Miss Frances! What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Herriman disagreeablely demanded, "I told you to dispose of this unneeded waste to the trash facility outside!"

"But I.." Frankie began, but Mr. Herriman cut her sentence short.

"No buts, Miss Frances! Clean this mess up at once and dispose of this mess immediately. Do you think you can handle this?" Mr. Herriman said.

"Yes." Frankie replied, rolling her eyes in a displeased manner.

"And when you scrub the floor are you going to scrub in.."

"Circles."

"Yes, very good, Miss Frances. See to it that this is taken care of immediately." Mr. Herriman said, and then left and went up stairs.

Frankie gave a groan because she wasn't in the mood to mess around at this time at night. Frankie scrubbed and cleaned long into the night. Later that night, she was worn out. Once she had finished, Frankie just laid there on the floor, wondering. About Eduardo, and if he was still alive out there or maybe he planed on not coming back because of Bloo. Frankie looked at the time. It was almost midnight. She didn't realise the time. All she needed to do now was to dispose of the bags, and then she could call it a night.

Frankie went outside. It was cold and ghastly foggy out. She shivered as she walked over to dispose of the bags into the trashcan. Once Frankie removed the trash can lid, she could hear something, a sound of someone running. Frankie could hear it making its way nearer and nearer. It was hard to see because the fog was quite bad and the street lamps were dimly lit. Frankie jumped in fear as she heard guns being fired. She rushed straight back into the house, locking the doors as fast as she could. She dropped the keys as she was panicking too much, but quickly picked them up and locked the door. She sighed in relief. A loud thump then came hitting on the door. It seemed that who ever was outside wanted in. Frankie was scared out of her wits and she ran into the kitchen and kneeled down beside some counters. The banging at the door continued. Frankie tried to call the police quick.

"Come on, come on, and come on! Please, please, please?" Frankie begged. She was so scared that her whole body was shriving in fear.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line replied.

"Finally! YES! HELLO?" Frankie demanded.

"Please hold." The voice on the other line said.

"NO! NO! Please don't put me on hold!" Frankie shouted, and she began crying because she had never been scared like this before. Her body was still shaking.

The banging on the door came to a complete halt.

"Whew." Frankie sighed with relief, "Glad who ever that was has finally gone."

A loud smash then came from Mr. Herriman's office with the sound of glass shattering everywhere. Frankie let out a scared yell and ducked back down between the kitchen counters. Frankie was in a frightened position. She started breathing loudly and she could feel her heart racing. She looked at her phone, but there was still no answer. She then started panicking at what might happen to her. She reacted quickly and grabbed a frying pan and slowly headed towards Mr. Herimann's office. She sneaked up slowly, trying to avoid making any sounds. She gripped the frying pan tighter as she got nearer. She could hear the stranger coughing and moaning. She heard voices around Mr. Herriman's office, but they didn't hang around for long and left.

She slowly lowered her eyebrows and was about to charge in for the attack. Frankie was only a few steps away and she could see that the stranger was already badly hurt.

The stranger tried to rise up from the broken glass. Then, Frankie charged in and hit the stranger across the head as hard as she could. The stranger gave of a huge groan then fell back to the ground. Frankie rushed other to lights and turned them on.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT..." Frankie demanded as she turned around, and she was shocked at what she saw. The figure was Eduardo, and he was laying in glass and blood. She dropped the frying pan and quickly rushed over to Eduardo.

"Eduardo! What's happened to you?" Frankie asked in shock as she knelt down, staring across his body. There were cuts and wounds all around his body. Frankie was very traumatized.

Before Frankie could make any quick decisions, Mr. Herriman came rushing in in his pink pajamas as he held a dimly lit candle.

"Miss Francis! What on earth is going on around here?" He asked displeasingly.

"Mr. Herriman, get help! Quick!" Frankie said desperately.

"What! But I..I" Mr. Herriman said confusingly.

"NOW QUICKLY" Frankie pleaded.

"Oh right! Yes, of course!" Mr. Herriman said as he quickly went to Wilt, Coco, and Bloo's room for help.

Eduardo slowly opened his eyes half way.

"Edurado?... your..Going...to…be………..okay..."

Eduardo slowly heard her voice drift away as he passed out cold into the sharp glass.

…………. To be continued

Thank you for reading Soul Commander I hope you enjoy reading it as i enjoyed writting it. Review my young soul don't hide in silence.

Speical thanks to all that helped me andavery speical thanks to you for reading.


End file.
